Explain: Zon On
This is for the people who don´t know what is Zooner or Zooner mode, and what it does, check it out Zon On/Zonner mode is a skill of the Zooners, Zooners are pups born with special cells, these cells are just live orbs that "live" on a pup "helping" him, they can talk with their pups and send some help when they need, a cell can´t be retrived or absorved, so if a pup with a cell is bad, it's because he wants to be. Basically the cell/orb (as you wish) choice if it will be kind or hard with his pup and the pup also do this choice, Here what happen depending of the choice: Good pup and good cell: It is very rare but it can happen, this is the best case because it is when both agree to be nice to each other, there is no conflict or quarrel between them, having a great advantage both in life and in a delicate situation. Moona is an example of this type of relationship. Good pup and bad cell: This is the case of Wolfy, in this case there will always be a constant fight to decide "who commands".Since both disagree about their fates, it always cause a difficult situation, especially for the pup that has to keep his cell over control, preventing it from take over. Bad pup and good cell: '''This is the rarest case, usually the cell get anyoned for so long and end up getting bad, but in this case the cell tries to make his pup have a good heart, but usually fails, this case also generates conflict, this one that usually ends up being beaten by the bad pup. '''Bad pup and bad cell: '''This can the worst case depending on your vision, if you are a villain wanting to dominate the world this is the best case, but if you are a hero pup or paw patrol pup this case is horrible, they both care about nothing and only seek what they want at all costs, since there is no "conflict of control" the two receive the advantage of being able to concentrate on what they want. Most of Villans will be this type. '''Zooner Artifacts: '''Zooner Artifacts are intens or powers that zooners have to guard, they also can use them anytime, they are: Ultimate Fireball, Snow Ice Glove, Rock Helm, Thunder Crystal, Green Wings (i couldn't think about any better name, if you have other name suggest me :P), Speed Boots, Feather of Truth and Zooner Armor, they were created a long time after the sealing of the cells, after a few years, when the cells were released again, the artifacts were hidden, only the zooner corresponding to their artifact knows the location, and can go find and use at any moment '''Artifacts and what they do: Ultimate Fireball: Allow to use a strong fireball at anytime Snow Ice Glove: This glove allows to freeze everything for a few seconds with a simple touch or ray Rock Helm: Besides protect, this helm also gives the hability to move rocks and other things Thunder Cristal: Make a powerfull thunder shield when used Green Wings: (again, i know it isn't a good name :P) Can be used to fly, but also is used to heal or calm down plants and animals Speed Boots: Make's the owner run faster, also can create a strong wind Feather Of Truth: Allow the user to know if someone is saying the truth Zooner Armor: Besides protect, it is used to connect all other artifacts Ultimate Zooner: "If some creature have all the eight artifacts, it will be called, ultimate zooner, and can bring peace or war, justice or injustice, love or fight" "Zooner Book Page 1" Special Cells and Zooners: Red of Fire: Wolfy/ Artifact: Ultimate Fireball Light blue of Ice: Moona/ Artifact: None Dark Blue of Water: Thetis/ Artifact: Speed Boots = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Brands Of A Wolf Stories (BoaW)